


Enjoying a night on the couch ~

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You and Abby have a little date and a little fun afterwards.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Enjoying a night on the couch ~

Abby was a very special kind of lover…

She was a very powerful person outside and inside of the bedroom, taking advantage of her size and trained muscles to overwhelm you in a way you had grown used to. It wasn’t bad, far from it – it was how she showed love and passion and there was never a night that was boring. She was careful not to harm you and you knew if you asked, the blonde would try to control herself and take it slow, sometimes a bit awkward but always endearing in her honest effort.

It wasn’t often Abby reminded herself to be gentle when it came to you but sometimes she did, she did it without you asking her to and those nights were a bit more special. While her eagerness to get you into bed meant she wanted you, when she took the time to invite you to lay with her, sharing kisses and soft touches that eventually ended with you two naked, those were the nights when you felt she loved you.

And wasn’t that what truly mattered?

Being loved by Abby meant the world to you and you knew – because in the tenderness of your arms she had confessed it to you – that your presence helped her more than you could ever imagine. It wasn’t just the physical contact she craved (and she craved a lot of it, you quickly found out once you two started dating), it was also the honesty of your emotions for her that you displayed by supporting her through the moments she was sure would make you leave. You didn’t leave, you stayed and little by little saw her as someone who would need a lot of love to start even feeling like she was worth a second, third chance.

You guessed your loyalty to her was what made her open up to you more and without being rejected or judged by you, started to do it more often until you knew enough about her to understand why it wasn’t easy for her to sit down and ramble about herself. It made you a bit heart-broken at first but once you did understand why she had walls around her she had allowed you to see past, you began to believe in the ridiculous ideas your friend spewed about how fate could bring people together. Maybe there was some truth to that, after all – out of the hundreds of people in the stadium, you were lucky enough to meet her, to have fallen in-love and to have had those feelings returned by someone who was scared of feeling.

Abby was very special to you and you were special to her, so very special and while she may not have been the most vocal or most eloquent in expressing her romantic side (despite the amount of books she read, surely some of them being romance), she was always eager to touch, to hold, to kiss and show with lips and skin that she cherished you in the most raw and beautiful way you knew she was capable of.

Tonight was one of those special nights where she had tried an improvised date by fetching food from the cafeteria for you two to eat alone. It wasn’t easy to find fancy things in good shape but she managed to set a neat little table with a clean white cloth with a vase full of small flowers she picked from around the stadium and a single red candle to add a bit of mood to your apartment. You had no idea where she found the candle but her wide and proud smile was reason enough not to question such a little detail.

“Abby, you’ve outdone yourself this time.”, you let out a soft chuckle as you rubbed the cloth between your fingers. “What’s for dinner?”, part of you wanted to ask if there was a reason she had prepared this but you knew better not to ask and embarrass her.

Abby pulled up your chair and you snorted lightly, wondering if she had learned that cliché move from any one of those cheesy movies she got pulled into seeing with the group. You sat down and she joined at the table in front of you after moving around in the kitchen a bit frantically to get plates, clearly nervous about making a good impression during that date.

She smiled and set down your plate with a pretty huge, juicy steak with a few tiny roasted potatoes to accompany it. You grinned at the beef, wondering if that was everyone’s dinner or if she used her status as one of Isaac’s best agents to pull some strings in the cafeteria to get you to eat something this nice.

It did look nice but you guessed living in the literal apocalypse meant you weren’t too picky when it came to food. For sure actual steak from an actual cow was better than some of the stuff you’ve heard the WLF ate before coming here. Some really nasty stuff that you were glad weren’t on the menu there.

Dinner was typical, nothing was too overly seasoned and you couldn’t exactly have wine but her company was pleasant and seeing her act a bit shy was sure to be sweeter than any fruit she cut up as dessert. It ended with her offering to wash the dishes and with you insisting to dry everything and put it back in the cabinets. With everything tidy (something you came to realize had become Abby’s favorite thing after all those years of living with a very messy Manny) you two sat on the couch with a collection of movies to pick from the pile the tall blonde put in front of you.

They seemed brand new, in pretty good condition but you couldn’t recognize any of the titles so they were most likely borrowed from one of her friends just for special night. You picked one, the DVD with most interesting looking cover that your eager eyes couldn’t look away from and you two ended up being absorbed into the story for most of the night until a peek towards Abby showed she had stopped paying attention near the end of the movie. Her eyes on you made you blush, the way she stared at you as if she wanted to ask something of you but was hoping you took the initiative. The dim light from the candle and television made you feel oddly private in the already private apartment, the strange intimacy of being in a quiet and almost dark room with only her looking at you made your mind reach the conclusion that Abby had been trying to woo you…and it had worked.

You found yourself crawling closer, practically onto her lap with your arms around her strong neck. You got the urge to kiss her so you did; you pressed your lips against hers, always so soft when compared to the rougher patches of scarred skin all over her body that she sometimes was uncomfortable about but you always made sure to love on them just as much as you did the skin that had been spared the pain.

Abby took no time in holding you close, eagerly she moved her mouth against yours, humming into the kiss. You parted your lips with a muffled gasp, her hands slipping under your shirt making your back arch from the chill of her palm that had been holding a cold glass of water just a few seconds ago. It was a nice feeling on your warm skin and she enjoyed it too when your chest pressed against hers and your hardened nipples poked her through the fabric. You rarely wore a bra at home and she never complained about it, the reason why being far too obvious now.

You moaned when she brushed her tongue against yours, leaning your head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her rough hands traced erratic patterns on the width of your back, caressing your shoulderblades and traveling down to your lower-back, teasing at the hem of your pants with the dip of her fingers to cup your ass, making you arch further against her chest.

“Abby…”, your pinching of her dark shirt made Abby hum, raising her strong arms for you to pull it off and toss it to the floor. Unlike you she always wore a bra even at home, the kind that was so easy to remove you didn’t even need to ask help with. You smiled up at her slightly flushed expression, eyes on the skin of her chest, palms over her small breasts, spreading out to her broad shoulders before you let her take off your shirt, taking in her obvious staring at your tits.

You leaned closer, kissing her freckled cheek, letting your lips brush against the tiny dots towards her ear to whisper into. “Touch me, Abby…”, your lips curved into a satisfied smile at her palm on your chest, no bit of hesitation in kneading it’s softness, her mouth instantly covering your neck in warm, wet kisses that made you sigh and squeeze at her powerful biceps.

With a hum of approval from you she found that one favorite spot on your neck that made you slide your hips closer, your thighs squeezing hers. Abby smiled against the damp spot, running her tongue over it to cover it with her lips, sucking a nice little mark you would make sure to flaunt around the next day. You pressed against her chest as best as possible, the hardened peaks of your tits brushing up against her in a way that made her groan into her second mark.

“I love your hands…”, it was an odd confession but a genuine one. She paused her lips to look up at you, your cheeks darkening under her curious glare. You bit on your bottom lip, looking down at her palm on your breast. “I love…how big they are. They’re warm and I like when you touch me.”, maybe you were a bit too obvious with that last one but it was true. Her hands made you feel safe and loved and she made you feel smaller and cute because she was huge, a lot bigger than any girl you’d ever been with, really.

Abby blinked at you and for a second you thought what you said was weird and that it ruined the mood but you saw her mouth curve with a soft smile, her hazel-green eyes over her own palm which she used to squeeze your left breast, sliding her hand down to pinch your nipple with her index and middle finger.

“Aah, babe…”, you sucked in a breath. She smiled wider, repeating the gesture to have you arching in her lap. Carefully she kissed the two hickeys on the side of your neck, tracing a path to your jawline and cheek, then to your lips for a tender, slow kiss that made you rest your hands on her wide shoulders.

You sighed again, feeling her groping your soft ass harder, squeezing the roundness of your cheek in her strong, warm palm while the other continued to toy with your breast. Instinctually (almost trained after nights of knowing what it did to her) you reached for the long braid, giving it the lightest of tugs. It really was like a switch, you pulled in it and something in her changed, became more primal, deep with raw energy to tear into you, make you scream for her.

Chewing on lower lip you saw the change in her eyes first; the furrowing of her brows into a frown you had seen could make grown men shake in their boots. It changed the color of her eyes too, they seemed dark and full of a void that sucked you in and you found it impossible to resist. You crashed your lips against hers in a needy, desperate kiss of soft lips, teeth and tongue and the loss of air until you were forced to pull away, a line of spit slapping the side of your chin as you panted for breath, her eyes burying you deep in that pool of lust you were starting to drown in.

Abby lunged at you (proper term with her glaring at you like you were prey) and with a swift movement you had only seen her make during combat training, pushed you onto the couch and pinned your wrists above your head. You shook with a gasp, excitement running in your veins at the sheer amount of power, strength that made you feel like you were tiny. Her mouth shot onto your bare collarbones to lick and kiss, tasting every inch of skin in the inevitable path to your chest to toy with your nipple, her tongue so willing to push and curl against it that you knew she wanted this for a while, wanted you, your body.

You opened your mouth with a soft moan at her lips on your breast, finding the fabric of your pants was incredibly uncomfortable when the rest of you was bare. She sat between your legs, one of yours had to hang outside of the couch to give her room and you wondered in that little dark place of your mind if she, by pure magic in the poorly lit room, could see the wet spot that you knew was forming in your panties.

God, you wished she could. You wished you could see her snap the buttons right off your pants to get to your underwear, ripping that off to sink her head between your thighs. She could tell you had gone to that secret place in your head, your eyes glued to the top of her head, thighs shifting uncomfortably in a way that was all to familiar to the tall, blonde girl.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, her voice brought you out of your thoughts and you looked down at her lips between your breasts. “If you want something then you can just ask. You know I’ll give it to you.”, Abby smirked and you understood the double-meaning behind her words, snorting and kneeing her side.

“I think you’re better at flirting when you’re quiet.”, it wasn’t true but you caught her in a playful moment and wanted to tease for a bit. She pushed down on your wrists to remind you of your position but you just smirked and pushed your knee against her.

“Being quiet didn’t get you here, did it?”, Abby let out a soft laugh and grabbed your leg with her free arm, holding it against her side. “You were distracted. Not that I take offense to that when I’m sucking on your tits but maybe I should…”, she feigned a frown and softened it into a playful smile, “You were thinking of sometimes. I wanna hear what it was, babygirl…”

That damn nickname!

You widened your glossy eyes at Abby and pouted at her, that knowing smug look on her face making you try to squirm your leg free. With effort you managed to loosen it, her palm shooting to your side for her to tickle that sensitive patch of skin. You giggled, knee threatening to jab her ribs as it had done a few times before when she was brave enough to tickle you.

“Abby!”, you shouted and she stopped, leaning down to peck your lips, kissing your chin and focusing on the side of your neck she had neglected. You sighed at the hickey she was working on and pressed your heel on her back, silently urging her hips closer.

She hummed against your neck and you closed your eyes, remembering her question. “I was picturing you ripping my pants off.”, the hum she gave meant you had piqued her curiousity. “And then using those big, strong hands to rip my panties off…and then your head was between my thighs…”, you bit onto your lip and opened your eyes, finding her staring at you.

Abby smirked, “I thought you got mad whenever I threatened to rip your clothes off.”, she chuckled at your pout. “You want my mouth on you? I haven’t even touched you and you’re already thinking of me eating you out?”, she licked her lips at your nod.

You flushed at that, the not-so intentional but still very obvious eager licking of her soft lips when she mentioned eating you out. She always did enjoy it for reasons you were sure went beyond just wanting to make you cum with her mouth. She loved the power it gave her having you underneath her, squirming and crying for her to make you cum and then it was a choice of doing exactly that or teasing the fuck out of you so you grew more desperate, squirmed more, cried louder until you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“If my babygirl wants my mouth on her then who am I to say no to her? And if my baby wants me to rip her pants off…”, she released your wrists to grip the waist of your pants, hands clutching the little space the buttons met, pulling so hard you saw her arms bulge. With a groan she got the front ruined, buttons popping off wherever, the zipper screwed and you were sure you’d need to replace it but holy shit, you couldn’t believe she had actually gotten your pants open with just a few tugs from those huge arms.

“H-holy shit…”, you whispered, losing breath.

Abby smirked, your obvious blush meaning you were enjoying this a lot more than you thought. Fantasies were one thing, not all of them translated into actual real life but seeing her rip fabric open, the way her already massive muscles seemed even bigger and that damn, sexy groan as she did all that. Yeah, no doubt she would see the wet spot in your underwear because you had no shame and that was one of the hottest fucking things you had ever seen, EVER.

“You like that, uh? Yeah you fuckin’ do…”, her fingers touched at the wet spot, pressing down on a spot she knew far too well. You moaned loudly at her fingertips on your covered clit, rubbing you through the cotton of your underwear. She took your pants and pulled them down, freeing up space to move her arm more comfortably. Pushing the fabric of your panties aside, she touched your hot flesh, bare and calloused fingers eagerly rubbing your wet lips.

“Fuck! Abby!”, you arched into her touch, finding that one leg you couldn’t quite rest on the couch was the perfect excuse for you to have your thighs spread.

The WLF chuckled, her hand between your legs and underneath your panties moving frantically to get you as wet as possible. It was a vicious pace, one you were used to and loved because it overwhelmed your senses and left you breathless and completely ruined. So you clawed at her back, urging her further into a nasty rhytmn you knew would make you sit weird the next few days You didn’t care if the night had started off romantic and all of that sweetness had been thrown away, now you only wanted her to fuck you nice and hard like she only knew how.

“Take it off!”, you whined at the constrain of your trousers, unable to spread your legs wider or wrap them around her middle. Abby rolled her eyes, that bit of brattiness from you nothing she wasn’t used to handle. With a squeeze of your ass that made you squeak, you chewed on your lip and quieted down.

She smirked and gave your ass another squeeze just to hear you squeak again before her hand returned to your panties, slipping under them to rub circles on your clit. You felt the bit of fabric stick to where you were wetter, a strange feeling that made you squirm to see if you could get her to touch you there. Abby snorted, pressing her nose to your cheek to growl in your ear; “Not yet. Still need to rip this off…”

Your eyes widened at her strong hands shooting for your hips, a third squeak leaving you when she took a hold of your panties and started pulling on the sides so hard you thought her biceps were going to pop off. Abby groaned again and as expected, the panties were practically dangling in her hand after she tore them apart. You couldn’t help it, you let out a desperate moan at her at her pressing the damn thing against her face, smirking down at your fully exposed cunt. Dripping on the couch, twitching in anticipation for what you knew was about to come.

“Fuck, you’re so strong…”, you whimpered.

She stayed just out of your reach, those delicious muscles glowing with the bit of sweat covering her skin. You looked up at her, at her broad shoulders, collarbones, small but soft breasts, her abs that made your mouth water…and then you realize she still had her trousers on and you wanted them gone right now so you poked at her crotch with your foot, looked back up at her and made her the cutest eyes.

Abby frowned at your smile but did exactly what you wanted and quickly took off her pants. You licked your lips at the way her boxers hugged her thighs, eagerly watching her remove them too until she was completely naked, towering over your little body.

“My girl still want my mouth on her?”, she teased your inner-thigh with her fingers, watching you fight a battle between choosing her mouth or fingers. You could have both if you played nice, maybe? You took your bottom lip between your teeth and touched her hand, moving it between your thighs with a hum.

She laughed, pressing her fingers down on your wet lips. “Guess you want me to fuck you with my fingers first? So demanding…”, she leaned down to kiss your chin, peppering your jaw and red cheek in kisses before covering your mouth with hers, stiffling your moan as she pushed a slender finger into your cunt.

You moaned louder at the stretch, her hot mouth latching onto the spot below your ear to kiss and suck on. Spreading your hands over her wide back you dragged your nails down on her shoulders, tiny thin lines of pink forming over her freckles. You felt her muscles twitch, heard the hum of approval she gave followed by a curl of her finger that made you see sparks. She moaned when you sunk your nails deeper into the meat of her back, scratching hard.

Abby cussed against your bruised neck, pushing another finger into you, feeling your nails dig so hard she was sure they would draw blood. She wanted it to hurt, she wanted you to leave marks all over her back, that’s why she pumped her fingers in and out of you, growled into your neck for you not to stop.

You wouldn’t imagine stopping! Not when she was fucking you so damn hard with those beautifully long fingers that were far too skilled to be fair.

With a slight lift from her body and a huff, she pulled up on your free leg, placing it between her strong, thick thighs. Snug tight in your small spot on the couch – pretty much trapped – you couldn’t do much but let her fuck herself on your shaky leg, feeling her wet pussy rubbing against your skin.

You cussed her name loud and clear into the air, the white-noise from the DVD player and the slow drip of the melting candle mixing with your obscene moans and her deep, throaty groans. The harder she rolled her hips and humped your leg the faster she moved her fingers, the more she curled them in your cunt which made you claw harder and moan louder.

“Fuck, fuck…Abby!”, the fact that her fingers were knuckle deep in you was enough to make you cum but with her palm pressing down on your clit and her desperately grinding on your leg was too much and just a bit of friction from her hand ruined you and it made you sink the back of your head into the couch with a loud moan you were sure everyone had heard.

Almost instantly she pulled herself away from you, dragging your trembling body with her as she sunk to her knees with a loud thump against the floor, a hand keeping your stomach down, other pushing a leg open for her to bury her head between your wet thighs, assaulting your sensitive cunt with her lips.

“Fu-”, you caught your bottom lip between your teeth, sucking air through them at the press of her tongue against your clit. You shouted for her to continue, a rhytmic chanting of yes, yes, yes that made her look up at you with a hungry stare, sucking on your clit to watch you squirm and twist your body above her.

Abby growled at you to open your eyes, to look at her as she twisted her own body, her arm disappearing between her thighs. You arched against the scarred palm on your stomach traveling up to squeeze your breast, watching her dark eyes glued to yours and the slight movement you managed to catch from her broad freckled shoulder as she sunk her long fingers into herself with a rumble of a moan against your clit sending trembles up and down your shaky body.

You reached for her head, a good chunk of messy dirty blonde hair caught with a pull from you, earning another rumble between your thighs. She caressed her way down to your stomach again, pressing her fingertips into the meat of your inner-thigh, brushing a path to your dripping cunt, slipping a long finger into you. Mouth still on your throbbing clit, nimble tongue pushing against the nub, soft lips in a vicious pace of sucking and kissing, her finger in you curling and twisting and moving back and forth and her own hand moving between her thighs was too much!

Fuck! Fuck!

And the deliciously obscene fact that she was fingering herself while her mouth was on your pussy, obviously getting off while she was watched you pant and moan, watching so attentively without an ounce of shame in her eye, those dark pools glued to yours as if telling you to watch her cum…

…or watch her lick you clean when you allowed yourself to let go you and fuck, you were so close, too damn close that all it took was a bit more stretching from a too familiar second finger and that feeling at the bottom of your belly spread through your frame.

You shouted her name, the pulling of her hair that hurt her scalp on just the right way making her push down on her own clit, rubbing circles until she too moaned against your soaked flesh, unfairly muffling the sound.

With a groan you pulled on her hair to get her to pull away from you just enough for you to hear those few cusses and groans, her lips and chin wet from your orgasm, her tongue slipping out to lick at her glistening lips as you flushed deeper under her.

“Abby…holy fuck…”, you rubbed at your chest, trying to soothe the muscles and your breathing. She took a stand to plop down next to you, smirking wide as she licked her fingers clean of your juices and told you to open your mouth, making you suck on the ones that had been in her cunt just seconds ago.

You hummed at her taste and she popped them out with a groan, taking a hold of the top of the couch to adjust herself above you, thighs on each side of your head, her twitching lips inches away from your face.

“Eat.”, she growled and you moaned, ready to return the favor after she had made you cum twice. After all, it was only fair you thanked her for the date…


End file.
